The Rogue Phoenix
by A Lovable Mutt
Summary: AU Rogue sacrifices herself instead of Jean. A few months later, the mutant cure is introduced, Jean is having nightmares and Magneto is getting an army. To top it all off, Rogue isn't dead but her mother and Mystique have plans for her and the only person who is willing to help her is a Cajun thief. Jean/Scott. Rogue/Gambit. Logan/Ororo


Rogue looked around the Blackbird. Everyone was struggling to get the jet in the air before the water hit them. Everyone but Jean. Rogue turned her head to see the redhead walking towards the exit. With a jolt of horror, Rogue realized that Jean was going to sacrifice herself to save them.

Without even thinking about it, Rogue took off her glove and ran towards Jean. Jean spun around, having heard Rogue's thoughts. But before she could stop Rogue, Rogue grabbed her bare arm, knocking Jean out.

"I'm sorry, Jean but Scott and Logan need you. Actually everyone needs you, a whole lot more than they need me," Rogue said softly as she exited the Blackbird.

With Jean's powers in her, Rogue was able to lift up the jet while keeping the water away from it.

"ROGUE!" she heard Bobby scream. They had noticed she had left. Rogue quickly used Jean's powers to close the jet's ramp and she stopped Kurt from teleporting to get her. "Rogue, you don't have to do this!" he shouted.

"_Can I talk to them?" _Rogue asked quietly.

"_Of course you may," _the Professor answered, sounding sad but proud.

"I want you all to know how much, I care for you all," Rogue spoke through the Professor. "When I first got my powers, I thought that I was an outcast. But you proved me wrong. You treated me like family and I will never forgot that. Miss Munroe, you showed me that I'm not a monster just because of my powers. Mr. Summers, you showed me that I may not be able to control my powers but they don't control me. Miss Grey, you always know just what to say when I'm feeling lost. Professor, you gave me a home and friends when I thought I didn't deserve either. Bobby, you deserve better and yet you still chose me. Logan, you say you're a loner and yet you are like a second dad to me. Goodbye and good luck."

With that, Rogue got the Blackbird to work again and sent them flying just as the water slammed into her.

* * *

Jean woke with a start. She looked around. She was relieved to see that she was in the infirmary. That was until the memories of what happened came back. Tears rolled down her face when she realized that Rogue had sacrificed herself.

Two arms encircled Jean and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay," Scott told her gently.

"I can't believe this. I was supposed to die. Not her," Jean whispered. "I'm the teacher. The one who's supposed to protect the students instead I let her get killed."

"You can't control people, Jean. Rogue made her own decision. This is in no way your fault," Scott said firmly.

"I still should have stopped her. Before I blacked out, she said that everyone needed me more than they needed her. I didn't have time to tell her that that wasn't true. That she's needed as much as I am," Jean remarked, wiping her eyes with her hand. "How's Logan doing?"

"He's taking as well as one would expect," Scott answered with a sigh, feeling a prickle of pity for his rival. "Ororo's talking to him right now."

"And Bobby?" Jean asked softly.

"He's in his room, refusing to talk to anybody," Scott replied. "I think he's taking Rogue's death the hardest."

"I should probably talk to him," Jean commented. "What about Professor Xavier? How's he doing?" Jean knew how awful Xavier felt after he lost one of his students.

"He's doing okay. I think he's trying to put on a brave face for Rogue's mother."

Jean shook her head sadly. "That poor woman," she said quietly. "She hasn't heard from Rogue in a year and now she finds out that her daughter died. I can't imagine how she must be feeling."

* * *

"I'm truly sorry, Mrs. D'Ancanto," Charles said softly. "We wish that there was something we could do."

"You say you couldn't even find her body," Mrs. D'Ancanto said sadly, wiping her tears off her face.

"I'm afraid not. We're having a memorial service for her in a few days if you would like to come," Charles suggested.

"No thank you, Mr. Xavier. I like to mourn alone," Mrs. D'Ancanto explained. "What do I do now? My little girl is gone." She dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you sir," Mrs. D'Ancanto said with a sad sigh. "I should go. My friend is waiting to drive me home."

* * *

Mrs. D'Ancanto walked out of the Xavier mansion and got into the passenger seat of a car. As soon as they drove far away from the mansion, the driver changed into Mystique.

"Are you all right, Irene?" Mystique asked her friend.

"As to be expected, Raven," Irene answered, taking off her sunglasses so Mystique could see her grey eyes.

"Do they suspect anything?" Mystique questioned.

"No they don't," Irene replied. "They believe that Rogue is dead. They have no idea what is going to happen."

"I still don't know why we couldn't ask Magneto to come with us. If Rogue is going to be as powerful as you say without her memory, he'll want her on our side."

Irene sighed, turning her sightless eyes onto Mystique. Mystique still reminded Irene of the young girl she met in a coffee shop. Even though many years had passed.

"Raven, there will be a time when you regret siding with Magneto," Irene told her plainly. Before Mystique could ask her what she meant by that, Irene spoke again. "Now hurry. I would like to get to Alkali before Rogue returns."


End file.
